Inside the police station
by real mynix
Summary: "You pick your big ass and move the phone to Gregory."; "I am in the police station. They are questioning me about the murder of Francesca."; She will never understand how the hell this two ended up divorcing.


**Inside the police station**

I was watching the episodes where Bette and Olivia try to tuck away the gun into the turkey and then the police scene with Francesca murdering and all. I realized that I would love to have Gregory help for the woman (as the first time with Del's murder and police scene and with the DUI). And also there was a time when Annie nearly left Gregory. I just ask the writers why oh why did she not? So this is my short story about it.

O&G

"Did you kill Francesca Vargas?"

"No, I did not Ricardo as I had sad that for a couple of times already." – said Olivia who was a little irritated by now. She said this like million times it seemed for the last half an hour since they insisted her into the police station to be formally asked about killing the woman.

"So you say Mrs. Richards, but you can't tell anything else. You are not a big help here." – said detective Ricardo Torres. "Not saying where you were or what you did the time Miss Vargas was shooting down. The facts are that you are acting more than a little suspicious."

"The facts are, you thought I killed Del Douglas too and I turned out to be innocent after all." – said Olivia looking deep into Ricardo's eyes.

"With the help of your ex-husband." – said him with a little disgust in his voice. Even Paula Stevens turned to the direction of him. It was not a professional way to deal with this situation. And definitely not with the queen of town Olivia Richards! Wife of Mr. Richard's or not. She was still as whom she is, a powerful woman all by herself. And the fact that she was dating for A.J. Deschanel for goodness sake wouldn't worsen the situation.

"As you mention it Ricardo, I would like a phone." – said Olivia and leant back to her chair, in complete peace. She was using his name all the time as it was more personal that way and she knew that it would make the dear detective less confidential. She learnt something after all about police stations and the way it worked.

"I can't help you if you can't let me Mrs. Richard." Olivia had to smile about his tone. He was addressing her formally of course. But he was losing his patience as well. She had the upper arm now and she knew exactly what she will do with it.

"My phone please." – He was about to interrupt her but she was faster. "NOW Ricardo. I am sure you don't want me to tell my lawyer that you wouldn't let me have what's my legal." Torres face turned a deep shade of red, and Paula had to take her hand to his to keep him calm.

"I will make sure you got your mobile back Olivia." – said Paula as she and Ricardo were getting up and slowly leaving the interrogator room and Olivia alone.

O&G

'Damn, with whom are you talking to?' Swear Olivia a few minutes later, as Gregory's mobile went to voice mail. She hung up and dialed the home phone.

"Hello?" Asked the woman in the other end as she picked up the phone after only a few rings.

'Can this day get any better?' – asked Olivia again to herself before she continued to the receiver "Annie it's Olivia. I need to speak with Gregory right NOW." She said in her best treating voice. Gosh she doesn't even need to strain herself. She hated the woman with every fiber of her body.

"He is working at his home office." – said Annie in a mimic sweetness of her voice.

"I hope you know where it is and I said NOW. I don't have time to your tiresome games honey. You pick your big ass and move the phone to Gregory." After a few seconds with total silence she continued "I don't hear your cheap high heels moving hon. "

Annie was taken aback, she was used Olivia being a bitch but she was even worse than before and that was a big thing. She was not about to do anything what she will ask of her again, but she looked down to her feet. She tried to get Gregory to buy her a few Louboutin, but he refused saying it was too expensive. She just got angry for the thought of it! Something is expensive for Gregory Richards, oh. Also the fact didn't help that she happened to know that he brought quite a few pairs to Olivia.

She never will be as important to him as Olivia was. She laughed out loud, she can't be as important to Gregory as Olivia already is, probably never. With that thought in her head she began to move to the direction of his home office, making sure her heels slapped to the floor hard and her steps were heard. All the while making herself angrier and angrier with her thoughts.

Once in her life she did not knock on the office door of the big Gregory Richard's but stepped into the room like a hurricane. He showed one of the biggest eyes she saw in him and that became angry within seconds as he realized who interrupted him so abruptly. But he didn't get a chance to question her.

"Your damn ex is on the phone for you!" – she said and tossed the phone in front of him to the desk, hard. It touched a clean spot in the desk and the battery went out of the mechanism. Leaving a surprised Gregory in his spot and a laughing Annie. She looked like hell, totally out of control as she began to scream to his direction "I HAD ENOUGH. I AM LEAVING. YOU ARE THE EVIL YOURSELF. YOU TREAT ME WORST THAN A SLUT!" And with that she was out of the room shutting the door hard after herself and out of his life forever.

O&G

Gregory looked after her for a few seconds, not really understanding what caused her outburst. He wasn't stunned by it, since Olivia was capable doing far worse than that, but it was impressive for Annie. And that made him remember why she came in the first place. He needed to call Liv back.

He picked up the mobile in the corner of his desk where he putted it only a few seconds after finishing an important business call before Annie broke in.

"Gregory." – said Olivia in a way too much relief and calm in her voice as she picked up. She immediately knew that everything going to be alright when she saw who was calling her back. It was like a sigh escaped her mouth.

"Olivia?" – asked Gregory as he was sure something was wrong. She was only like this when she wasn't okay at all but was sure he will help her out and fix it for her. He heard this tone so many times before in their marriage. It was a constant conversation between them when she was too drunk to speak really coherent. He always wanted to hang up the phone on her and let her deal with her problems alone, but he was never been able to do that. He won't start it now. And she wasn't drunk this time he could tell it instantly. He just waited for her explanation as he was sure will come in time.

"I am in the police station. They are questioning me about the murder of Francesca." She didn't hear his voice a while but heard keys buzz, a chair wheel and then a door opening and closing.

"I am on my way. Don't tell anyone anything at all!"

"I won't." Silence again than more door slamming, keys buzzing and the garage gate sliding and finally the Jaguar's engine.

"I will put down now. I will be with you about fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." She said finally and ended the connection without saying goodbye.

'Anything for you Darling.' – said Gregory to himself as he put the Jaguar in first gear and began his fast road down the streets and into the police station.

O&G

"You had kept my client here for more than half an hour – without her lawyer I might add – of questioning because she treated Miss Vargas to killing her? It will be easier to find people in town who did not treat her." – said Gregory and slammed to the desk in front of him.

"So you are not denial that Mrs. Richards did threaten Miss Vargas." – tried Ricardo as hope came into his eyes.

"No I did not. Olivia wasn't too fond of her but no one really was in Sunset Beach."

"Don't try to humiliate what she said." – said Ricardo in a hard voice again, his calmness lost. On the opposite Gregory looked like feeling himself more at home as the time went by.

'This man is good.' – thought Paula looking to Gregory and seeing the way the two man was eyeing each other. This was a lost case as soon as Olivia asked for the phone. When Mr. Richard arrived with hurry, perfectly neat in his poison expensive suit Ricardo should realized that too. When they looked at each other, Olivia immediately left herself be navigated by Gregory and he was in charge, handing everything just perfectly. She will never understand how the hell this two ended up divorcing. They were good together and they loved each other that was sure only for one look to them.

"Ricardo this hearing is over." – said Gregory as a matter of fact and stood up from next to Olivia who said nothing at all since he arrived fifteen minutes ago. He had hold out his hands for her and she accepted it gratefully.

"You will make a mistake if you walk out of that door Mrs. Richard without proving an alibi." He said in a last attempt to stop her as she was picking up her purse.

"You can contact my lawyer. Good day detectives." – said Olivia as she stepped out of the door what Gregory already opened it for her.

"Detectives." – nodded Gregory and shut the door after himself as he heard a loud swear inside the room. He guessed it was not from the innocent Paula.

O&G

"Dinner?" – asked Gregory as he drove out of the police parking lot.

"Please. But some place quiet and small. I don't want to face anyone familiar right now." – answered Olivia as she lean back to the black leather.

"Anything you wish." With that he took the road out of town and into a restaurant they both loved very much when they were younger.

He felt her hands touching his in the engine when she quietly said "Won't you ask?"

"I don't need to. I know you didn't do it Liv. You are not capable of it."

He felt she squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

"What did you say to Annie?" – asked Gregory out of a sudden after a few minutes of silence.

"In our last conversation? Wait a minute… Oh yeah, something about her ass, and maybe about her high heels. Nothing special I should remember to."

"Well it had to be something after all since she left me because of it." Giggled Gregory of it, Olivia was always too shy about her excellence.

"WHAT?" – that got her attention. She fully opened her eyes and sits up upright and even turned to his direction as far as the seat belt left her.

"She dropped the phone to my desk telling you want to speak to me. Then she told me she will leave and I am the evil myself and slammed the door on my face."

Olivia couldn't help but laughed about it and Gregory laughed with her as well. They were thinking back about years ago and a situation between them familiar to this. "I am not even a tiny little bit sad about it." – said Gregory and even turned a moment to her direction with his other eye always on the road of course.

"You will feed me." – nodded Olivia to herself as she was thinking than continued with playfulness in her voice "Than we will see if our home road turn out to be anything like our last from this same restaurant."

Gregory had the biggest smiles in his face for a long time and took his right hand over to Olivia's thigh. "After all you own me my salary."

Olivia took her left hand to his thigh very similar as his was in hers "You were never one to complain about me paying in nature."

Gregory slide his hand further over "I never could resist you." said in a wicked grin and tighten the flesh under his hands and waited impatiently for Olivia to mimic it.

He didn't need to wait long…

**The end**

It's my last short O&G I promise for a while, so leave feedback please.


End file.
